Loving my Sister
by Scorpio05
Summary: [Modern AU] Anna realizes that the feelings she has for her sister, go beyond sisterly love, now she must decide between kill those feelings or let them be. [Elsanna] [Elsa,Anna]
1. Introduction

Introduction.

It was winter, the night was cold and Anna got up bed and went to her sister's room.

"Elsa" she whispered when she entered to the room, but Elsa didn't answer, because she was so tired and was sleeping soundly.

Anna decided to get under the covers, faced to her sister, she smiled softly while was admiring the delicate features of her sister's face; her sister was always a beautiful girl and Anna knew it. She had a strange feeling towards her, but she wasn't sure what it was; maybe fascination, maybe envy, perhaps a strange mix of both. But she wasn't sure why she felt that annoying feeling, every time she saw her sister talking with any of her male friends, especially when she smiled to them.

Anna pulled aside a lock of platinum blonde hair, caressed softly her sister's forehead, her cheek, and with her thumb she drew those beautiful lips; Anna watched her intently, God! she was so pretty, so perfect.

Then a disturbing thought struck her, surely, one day, a man could see her sister like she was doing it, he could be like she was, lying to her side, watching her… but unlike her, he could kiss her, and touch her, in a way that she will never to be allowed, Anna imagined that man touching **_Her_** sister, making love to **_Her_** beautiful sister… for a moment she could see him over her sister, making her moan, and she couldn't stand it, Anna felt anxious and angry as she had ever been before.

"No" she murmured "I don't want that happen… ever" her jaw tightened. She didn't know why, but she wanted to cry, she wanted scream to everybody that no one deserved_**her**_ sister. No one!

Anna bitted her bottom lip so hard and looked her sister's sleepy face, she smiled sadly, Elsa was so perfect to her, she caressed that soft skin again, but this time she went close to her, she needed to breath the same air as her, she needed to be close to her; in a moment she was so close to Elsa that she could see her almost invisible flecks, she breathless when she put her lips over her sister's.

_"__Ah!"_ she opened wide eyes, that kind of arousal was incredibly strong, she never felt something like that, it was a mixture of deep excitement and fear that ran through her body – _"Oh, my God!, Oh, My God! W-what I'm doing?, What I'm doing!?, no, no, no, no, she is my sister, she is __**my sister**__!_ – She thought while separated her lips from her, and sat up bed, her heart was beating like crazy, she looked her sister's sleepy face and felt tears running through her cheeks, It hurts, It hurts to much, look that beautiful face, feel all those feelings towards her, It wasn't fair, it wasn't, because in that moment, with that soft but powerful kiss, Anna realized, that all that she felt for Elsa was no other thing but love, an absolutely love for her – _"this can't be possible, she is my…"_ – she shook, got out of bed and literally ran away from her sister bedroom – _"what I'm going to do now?" _was her last thought, before close the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All Frozen characters are property of Disney.

A/N: I infinitely thank my talented friend **whackabee1**, who helped me with the grammar of this fic and so has given me good suggestions. I invite all of you to read his fics they are fantastic! **A summer to remember, Mystery Girl, Art Model,** are just some of his wonderful works. You should read it; all of them are highly addictive. Besides they're beautifully narrated. Thanks my dearest friend for giving me the encouragement to publish this story!

**Chapter 1**

**Realization and Negation.**

Anna ran back to her own room and opened the window, a gust of icy wind licked her warm cheeks as she wiped her tears with a trembling hand. She raised her head to see the full moon. All she was trembling but not because of cold.

"Elsa" she muttered, just remembering the soft lips of Elsa; the strong arousal she felt was present once more. "**No**!" she almost yelled, her glittering blue eyes opened wide with fear; for a moment she felt sick and nauseous. Anna shook her head a few times, "no, no, no, please, please," she begged. "That… that can't be possible, not her, not my own sister, no Elsa, No!" she sat down on the bed, covering her face with her hands, and began to sob.

Now in the room it was just her, her disturbing thoughts and the cold wind as her companions.

"O-okay… o-okay" she muttered to herself after a few minutes while breathing deeply. "Ca-calm down Anna, c-calm down, y-you, you're not sure, right? y-yes… you're not sure about these feelings… maybe, maybe it's, it's something different" She told herself while she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She ran her hand through her soft, strawberry hair and sighed deeply.

But, what if that **_troubling_** thought were true? When did it start? How? Why!?... She couldn't find the answers.

"It must be a mistake, yeah…that can't be possible, no, never, sh…"

"What can't be possible…?" that voice, Elsa's sleepy voice! Anna got up immediately and turned to her.

_Elsa! Oh my God, Elsa! How, How much did she hear!? _Anna thought while starting to panic.

"…and why are you awake with the window open, it's freezing" Elsa said, walking to the window and closing it, she turned around to see her sister and blinked a few times, trying to see her through the dim, soft light of the moon.

"E-Elsa" – Anna blushed hard.

"Get to bed" she said. "I don't want you get sick, come" – she extended her hand to her. Her touch was warm.

"W-why are you awake?"

"What kind of question is that? You woke me up" she answered raising a brow. "I saw you leaving my room, did you need something from me?"

"Eh?" Anna's heart started beating faster while she was thinking of how to respond. "Well…" _yeah, if you please could tell me why I'm feeling like I'm in love with you, and how I can stop that sinful feeling, I'd be so grateful. "_ n-no, nothing, it was just… just…"

"Have you been crying?" Elsa asked taking Anna's face in her hands.

"N-No, it's just… I…" Anna glanced aside; she was not able to look into the eyes of her sister now that she knew she **felt** _something_ for her, that **_awful_** feeling that was submerging her in a huge ocean of confusion.

"It's okay Anna. I know" she said softly, her beautiful eyes looking sadly at her younger sister.

"Y-you know?" Anna's eyes widened while she looked at her sister's blue eyes, Anna felt as if her heart would explode out of her chest.

"Yes," She hugged her tightly. "I miss them too." Anna shivered as Elsa's warm breath caressed her ear. That definitely wasn't helping. Now Anna felt a warm sensation between her legs, and she was very conscious what **_kind _**of warm she was feeling.

_Mom and Dad, Elsa thinks I was crying for them_. She swallowed hard.

Just three months ago her parents died in a car accident while on their way to the port for a cruise. It was just two days after Anna's eighteenth birthday. It was devastating for both of them. Now they only had each other.

Her parents had been aware of the economic safety of their daughters, that's why they were insured. After their deaths a large sum of money had been left as inheritance for their daughters; Elsa was in charge of the money because she was older. Anna would receive her part of their inheritance when she turned twenty-one years old.

But for both of them the money wasn't important, all that they wanted was their parents back and alive. Thanks to the money both of them could continue studying but Elsa got a part-time job in order to bear the household expenses and thereby leave her inheritance money in the bank for Anna. She wanted to leave Anna as much money as possible, just in case she died.

"Come here." Elsa said and before Anna was conscious of what had happened, both of them were under the covers. Elsa embraced her sister from behind, and thus Anna felt cared for and protected.

"Don't be sad Anna, I'm always going to be with you. I'm never going to leave you."

"You promise?" Anna grabbed her sister's hands between hers.

"I Promise." Elsa whispered into that beautiful and silky strawberry hair.

"Then stay with me forever and ever." Anna muttered.

"Forever and ever," Elsa replied tenderly.

Elsa smiled softly while closing her eyes. She knew Anna wanted the promise made because she wasn't in love with anyone. She knew that one day Anna would fall in love with some lucky guy, and the thought bothered her for some unknown reason, it hurt her heart. She unconsciously tightened her embrace with Anna.

Anna closed her eyes, feeling the soft warmth of Elsa mingling with hers. That peaceful feeling soothed her, and she could sleep.

By the morning Anna opened her eyes slowly adjusting them to the light coming through the window of her room. She was the only one in bed, but noticed two strands of platinum hair resting on the pillow. She smiled and ran her left hand over the sheets, burying her nose in the pillow where she could perceive the faint scent of her sister.

"Elsa." she muttered "what is this feeling?" Anna frowned. "Is it love? But, what kind of love is it?" she covered her face with her hands. "God! I need to find the answer soon, or I'm going to go crazy" she said in a whisper before getting up.

Anna dressed up with a pair of black jeans and a green T-shirt. She combed her strawberry hair in her usual two pigtails and went down to the kitchen. Elsa was there making breakfast.

"Hey, Anna! Did you sleep well?" Elsa asked as she poured a plate of eggs and bacon to her sister.

"Yes" Anna answered, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "It was the first time I slept that deeply since... Mom and Dad…" She paused and swallowed hard and suddenly lost all appetite.

"Anna, Anna, it's okay, it's okay." Elsa leaned in behind her back and hugged her tightly. "we have each other"

At that moment, Elsa's cell phone rang a few times with the melody that distinguished calls from Kristoff.

"Yeah!" Anna said angrily with a hit of sarcasm, "of course we have each other, and that will be until that stupid blonde can finally get get in your pants!

"Wh-at? A-Anna"

"I'm going to be late to class. I'm going now!" she released herself from the embrace of her sister with marked discomfort, took her jacket, scarf, gloves and her hat, and got out of the house.

"Wait, Anna, Anna!" The sound of her cell phone ringing was making Elsa angry, plus that awkward answer Anna gave her.

"What!?" Elsa finally furiously answered her cell phone.

"Whoa! Good morning to you too," the voice said.

"Sorry, sorry Kristoff, I, then…" she sighed and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry it was just … anyway," she shook her head a couple of times. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, please. I need you to get to work early today. I have a request and I need you to monitor shipping"

"Yes, no problem, I'm gonna be there early."

"Are you okay Elsa? Do you need something?" he asked truly concerned.

"No, no, don't worry, it was something with Anna, but everything is okay"

"If you need something just ask for it, and you will have it"

"Thank you for your concern, but it's okay, we don't need anything"

"Okay" he sighed, "but, well, maybe you want to…"

"No," Elsa said firmly. "you're too kind Kristoff, but no more dinner invitations, please, I don't have time for that in my life right now."

"But everybody needs to eat."

"Yeah, but I prefer to be with my sister, I'm sorry"

"No need to apologize," he assured her. "maybe, maybe when Anna gets a boyfriend?"

"She has no time for that, **either**!" she raised her voice and exasperatedly ran her hand through her platinum hair.

"Okay, okay, don't get mad, it was just a comment."

"Sorry, I don't know what..." She shook her head again; she breathed deeply and said "early today, okay noted. See you then"

"Good, see you in the office."

"Yeah, bye Kristoff."

Elsa sat down in the chair and sighted deeply.

_What in hell happened to Anna? She's never spoken to me like that before. What was that?_

The platinum blonde saw the kitchen clock.

"Holly shit! I'm gonna be late!" she sat up quickly and went upstairs; she needed to be ready soon for her first class of the morning. Thank God she was about to conclude her studies.

Anna, on the other hand, was just starting college. That particular morning she was driving while cursing the day she introduced to Kristoff to her sister.

Anna met Kristoff during the last year of high school while working for him as his secretary. It was just a part time job for her summer vacations. With the money she saved plus the money they parents gave her, she bought her first car, a beautiful civic sedan 99 as blue as her eyes.

After her parents passed away, she noticed Elsa was looking for a part time job and she thought immediately of her ex-boss Kristoff who was a good man, and she knew it. But it was one thing to be a good man and another thing put his eyes on **_her property._**

_Wait, What? Elsa my property? No, no, she is my_ _**sister**__, my **sister** but not my property. Damn it! I need to find out what the hell is going on with me. This is not good, not good at all. _

She parked her car near Merida's, who was her best friend since high school. Anna got out of her car and ran to reach her redheaded friend, who was walking peacefully with a bow in her right hand.

"Hey! Merida!" Anna said loudly, and the redhead turned around to see her best friend.

"Hi, Anna!" Merida embraced her tightly. "how are you?"

"Fine" Anna lied, "just fine. Like every day."

"Good," She answered. "Where's Elsa? You never come to college without her," Merida asked while looking above Anna's shoulder.

"She had things to do," she lied _again._

Okay, that was the second lie she said that morning. Something was happening to her.

_Come on, Anna, she is your best friend, you can tell her, yeah?__** Tell her what?,**__ Oh, you know, Merida, today at breakfast I said something terrible to my sister because Kristoff called her and I got all __**jealous**__ and angry… and… and… wait, wait, wait, what did I say? __**Jealous**__? I… I got Jealousy? I got…_

"Anna," Merida's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just was stared intently at your gloves," she said looking carefully to her friend. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, all good" _third lie_; she was out. "Come, the first class is about to begin."

"Okay." They held hands and walked to their classroom.

While Merida was telling Anna something about her and her little brothers, Anna was far away, lost in her thoughts.

_No, this can't be love, well, yes it is love, but not __**that **__**kind**__ of love, no. Because we're related by flesh and blood, then… but what if it is __**that kind**__ of love? What am I going to do? Maybe, maybe… Elsa should go out with Kriss… No! No! No! I can't, I can't bare that though. Elsa in his arms, Elsa kissing him, __**No!**__ She __**Can't,**__ She can't! Damn it! __**She**__**is mine**__, __**she is mine**__, __**Elsa is mine! Elsa… is mine!**_

"Jesus Christ!" Anna shouted unconsciously.

"Oh, come on it wasn't too bad, he will recover" Merida giggled.

_I'm in love with my own sister._

Anna dropped Merida's hand and left her there. Anna started to walk really faster, her eyes wet with tears.

"Anna? What's going on?" Merida asked, trying to reach her, but Anna ran away really fast. "Anna? Wait, where are you…going?" she saw her friend run farther and farther from her.

Totally confused, Merida went to her classroom.

_She will tell me what is happening to her lately, I'm sure she needs her space right now._

Anna ran until her lungs ached. She finally stopped and sat on a bench in a different area of the campus.

_I'm in love with Elsa; I'm in love with my sister, oh my God! this is bad, this is bad, how? How could this happen? What am I going to do? How I can kill this feeling? But, do I really want that? Do I really want to kill this feeling? I know it is bad, I know I shouldn't be loving my sister in that way, but, but… if I kill this feeling that would mean that she would be with another person, some fucking person could have her, and I cannot stand it! That thought is killing me! What can I do? What can I do?_

She took off her gloves and covered her face with her hands. The morning was freezing and she could feel her hands aching from the cold wind. Anna was lost in her troubling thoughts; her heart hurt at knowing she would never be able to touch her sister in anyway but sisterly.

_Unless_

"Yes!" she almost yelled and a few curious eyes turned to see her.

_If I can make her fall in love with me, then, then, she and I could be together as a couple._

"I can do that," she whispered. "I can make Elsa fall in love with me, right?"

_Yes, yes that's the only solution. I can't let someone else steal her heart. I know this is totally wrong but I don't care, I don't care. I want her, I want her. And I know she will love me in a more than sisterly way. She has to, she has to._

Anna felt 'better' and decided to prepare for her next class. She knew she had a lot to think about as to how to make Elsa fall in love with her, but also she thought of the sacrifice Elsa was performing for her; Elsa studied, worked and did most of the house cleaning by herself. But now all that it going to change, she would prove she was worth it to her sister and that she truly loved her and appreciated everything that Elsa was doing for her.

_Yes, I'm going to be the best of the best persons for her. _

"Making my sister fall in love with me, plan just starting," she said for herself.

Anna got up and walked to her building, a great and beautiful smile was on her face.


End file.
